


Hiccups.

by KinToShego



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo did everything as fast as she could, and that included eating, which nearly always resulted in a long bout of hiccups. Not that Honey was complaining, she loved Gogo's hiccups, and loved the solution to them just as much.<br/>-fluff again. Drabble I wrote at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups.

Honey waited somewhat patiently, she knew it was coming any second now, everyone did, but only Honey really cared enough to actively wait for it. Gogo did everything as fast as she could, and that included eating, which nearly always resulted in a long bout of hiccups. Not that Honey minded much, she loved Gogo's hiccups. The smaller girl had rushed into the campus cafeteria with only three minutes to eat before they had to return to the nerd lab. In three minutes, she'd finished a sandwich, medium fries and Honey Lemon's soda before rushing back to the lab like a whirlwind. Now Honey waited on the counter between Gogo's and Wasabi's stations while the dark haired girl glared at her out the corner of her eyes. And almost as if clockwork, Gogo tensed and released a small 'hic' sounding entirely more feminine than even Honey herself, drawing a long and adoring coo from the blonde.

Gogo flushed red in embarrassment as her girlfriend bounded up to her, scooping her up while squealing at the 'adorable' little 'hics' much to the amusement of Wasabi and Fred and the surprise of Hiro who hadn't been in the nerd lab long enough to have seen this occurance before. The girls had a solution for this but hadn't discussed how open to be about their relationship around Hiro yet, so at Gogo's request, Honey put her down and returned to her own station with a excited bounce to her steps.   
She gazed at Gogo, absolutely beaming at the cute little hics the abrasive girl released and the good-natured laughter of Wasabi and Fred. The hiccups must've lasted only four or five minutes before the wrench Gogo had been using flew across the room and hit the far wall, narrowly missing Fred in his chair. Gogo had, by all means, had enough. 

The punk girl stormed up to a waiting Honey, who pulled her close, nuzzling the shorter girl's neck affectionately until Gogo grew impatient and tugged her closer by the back of her neck, smashing their lips together in a long, almost desperate kiss that lasted a good fifteen seconds, leaving both girls breathless when they finally broke apart. Gogo kissed the blonde once more in sweet affection and hastily returned to her bike, now sans hiccups, not once regretting her course of action and smug at Honey's dazed and dreamlike look.

Honey Lemon loved Gogo's hiccups, they were small and deceptively feminine, much like Gogo herself. But, however much Honey loved her girlfriend's hiccups, she always found that she loved the solution to them just as much.


End file.
